Prince Adam argues with Eric
At King Adam's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Prince Adam was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. Eric was also with him, but he was busy eating. Adam then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the twelve years are almost over, and, supposedly, Grimhilde's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been twelve years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Eric, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Adam. Adam sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Eric." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Eric, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Eric. Then he looked at Adam and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Eric, trying to cheer his friend up. Adam shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Eric, but after twelve years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Eric. And he clapped his hands. An Englishman ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The Englishman was slender with brown ponytailed hair, wearing ochre clothing. His name is Wiggins, Eric's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for twelve years." said Eric. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Adam. Yet, he was unaware that Wiggins managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Eric. Adam finally smiled and said, "Right, Eric, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Eric: Skumps! Prince Adam: Skumps! Eric: A toast to this night Adam: The outlook is rosy Eric: The future is bright Adam and Eric: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Eric spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Wiggins hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Eric. As he heard this, Adam became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Adam. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Eric. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Adam. "Of course. To the home!" said Eric, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Wiggins snuck some more wine for himself. Then the French prince and Danish prince sang once more. Eric: Skumps! Adam: Skumps! Eric: A toast to the home Adam: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Eric noticed then that Adam's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Adam and Eric: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Wiggins began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Eric, clapping his hands. Wiggins ran up to Adam and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Eric. Adam was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Adam. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Eric. "Tomorrow? But Eric, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Adam. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Eric, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Adam stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Wiggins began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Eric. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Adam. "Getting my Peter, aren't you?" asked Eric. Adam said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see your grandchildren and my grandnephews and grandnieces, don't we?" asked Eric. Adam began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 6 more years. To the wedding!" said Eric, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Eric. After all, Wendy knows nothing about this." said Adam. "Well?" asked Eric, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Adam. As he heard this, Eric spat out his wine and faced Adam angrily. "Shock? My Peter a shock? What's wrong with my Peter?" demanded Eric, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Adam. "Nothing, Eric." said Adam, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my nephew?" demanded Eric, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Adam. "Well, I'm not so sure my nephew likes your daughter!" said Eric, head butting to Adam's stomach. Then Adam was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Eric. Adam scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandnephews and grandnieces will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Eric, head butting Adam once more. Adam was enraged as he straightened his hair. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Eric was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Eric, this means war!" said Adam, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Eric got ready to charge at him, Adam grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Eric swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Eric knew he was using it as a sword while Adam was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Eric. "Nothing, Eric. Absolutely nothing." laughed Adam. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Eric. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Adam. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Eric. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Adam. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Wiggins passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Adam and Eric heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Lumière announce, "His royal highness, Prince Peter Pan!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Peter?" said Eric, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Simba came running in, carrying Peter on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Peter got off of Simba, and Eric has just arrived outside to meet him. "Peter! Peter! Peter, hold, Peter!" yelled Eric. Peter heard his uncle and walked over to him. Then Wooly ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Eric. "Well, I have met her, Uncle Eric." said Peter happily. "You have? Where?" said Eric, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Peter. Then he started to sing and dance around his uncle. "Peter, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Peter, stop! Put me down!" said Eric. Then Peter stopped singing and dancing and put his uncle down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Eric. "It wasn't a dream, Uncle Eric. I really did meet her!" said Peter. "Princess Wendy? Good heavens, we must tell Adam! Why this is the most ..." said Eric. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Wendy." said Peter. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Eric. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...London-dwelling girl I suppose." said Peter. Then his uncle seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A London-dw-dw-dwelling girl? You're going to marry a...Why Peter, you're joking!" said Eric, as he hoped for a yes. But Peter shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Eric asked Simba. "Unfortunately, no." said Simba honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Eric bellowed to Peter. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Peter tried to calm Eric down, saying, "Now Uncle Eric, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Eric began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Peter finished. "Exactly!" said Eric. "Goodbye, Uncle Eric!" said Peter, as he got back on top of Simba, and Simba was running off. "Goodbye, Uncle Eric! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Peter, stop. Come back. Wait, Peter!" called Eric. "PETER!" But it was too late. Peter had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Eric sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Adam?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts